


Howl

by momoiromushi



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28624917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momoiromushi/pseuds/momoiromushi
Summary: Van and the full moon have a way of bringing out the beast in Eiichi.
Relationships: Kiryuuin Van/Ootori Eiichi
Kudos: 7





	Howl

Van walked silently down the center of the hall, passing by the first few rooms filled with his sleeping bandmates. He could feel eyes on him as he pulled back the door of his room. Turning to look around, he saw that the door to Eiichi's room was open ever so slightly, and a pair of bright eyes was watching him. Van held his friend's gaze for a moment before slipping into his own room. He didn't have to wait long for the warm body to crawl in next to him. A husky voice whispered in Van's ear, "Do you know what tonight is?"

The brunette shook his head 'no', though he secretly knew the answer.

Soft lips inched closer, "It's a full moon."

A shiver ran up Van's spine. The warm body moved to straddle the saxophonist. Dark auburn colored hair fell, surrounding Van's face as Eiichi's own face drew near.

"You know what you and the full moon do to me," Eiichi whispered, dragging his warm tongue up his friend's jawline.

Van shuddered underneath the taller man. Eiichi ripped open Van's night shirt, snapping the buttons and sending them flying.

Van groaned, "I loved that shirt..."

"Shhhh," Eiichi gripped the brunette’s face, turning it to the side to expose his bare neck.

He sucked fiercely along Van's neck, leaving dark marks in his wake. The auburn haired man licked his way down the brunette’s body; he dragged his teeth across Van's chest, causing the brunette’s heart to thunder against his ribcage. Eiichi raked his nails down Van's legs, stripping his lower half of clothes. The leader grinned wolfishly before diving between Van’s legs and dragging his tongue along his tip. Van moaned, tangling his slender fingers in his friend's hair, begging him not to stop.

Eiichi pulled his head up, causing Van to whimper; he kissed the brunette deeply while teasing his entrance with his fingers. An animalistic growl escaped Eiichi's throat as he dove three fingers into the man lying beneath him. Van moaned loudly into the wild man’s mouth. Eiichi bit at Van's lips as they kissed. He continued working his fingers and had Van screaming his name in record time. Eiichi clamped a hand over the Van’s mouth, trying to keep him from waking their sleeping friends. Van's breathing finally began to even out, and his body stopped twitching.

Eiichi wrapped his toned arms around Van and rolled onto his back, pulling the brunette on top of him. Van wasted little time in pulling off his friend's oversized sleep shirt, leaving him completely naked. Van mimicked Eiichi's moves, leaving his own set of dark marks on the leader’s neck. Van slid his talented fingers into the man lying underneath him. Eiichi moaned, clawing his nails down Van's back causing the brunette to let out a hiss and bite at Eiichi's lip in return. The full moon light broke through the small window, spilling across Eiichi's face as Van sent him over the edge. The leader unleashed a powerful howl that echoed off the walls of the room. Van didn't dare cover Eiichi's mouth for fear of getting bit.

The howl subsided and the auburn haired man fell silent. The men laid staring into each others' eyes for several moments; the light of the full moon was casting odd shadows across Eiichi's face, bringing out the wolf in his eyes. Van thought that Eiichi was going to take him again when he wrapped his arms around him, but he only pulled him to lie at his side. Van curled into Eiichi, wrapping his own arms around the taller man and resting his head on his chest.

"You owe me a new pajama top," Van mumbled, already half asleep.

Eiichi grinned into Van's hair, "I'll add it to the list.”


End file.
